


Możesz mnie łamać, ale mnie nie złamiesz

by IcouldSavedUs



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcouldSavedUs/pseuds/IcouldSavedUs
Summary: Judal prosi o pomoc. Następnie Jafar mdleje. Odkrywają się tajemnice, a Sinbad jest zdezorientowny. Co król zrobi?Tagi dodawane w miarę dodawania rozdziałów.HISTORIA DO PRZEJĘCIA PO UPRZEDNIM KONTAKCIE.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 6





	1. Jak?

Sinbad od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę - z Al - Thamen trzeba będzie coś zrobić. Teraz żałował, że wcześniej się za to nie zabrał. W tej chwili organizacja ta siała zamęt i anomalie na terenie całych Sindrii. Jakkolwiek by się za to nie zabierał, zawsze mu umykali.

\- Cholera! Trzeba było do tego nie dopuścić! - przeklinał po raz tysięczny, siedząc na spotkaniu Generałów. - Oszczędziłbym wszystkim kłopotu! I miałbym teraz czas na inne sprawy, nie tylko Al - Thamen! - denerwował się.

Zgromadzenie zwołał Ja'far, po to, aby przekazać im informacje o najnowszych zamieszkach, spowodowanych przez tą grupę. W sali znaleźni się także Alladyn i Alibaba, wiedzący co nieco o takich rzeczach.

W tym momencie, jego doradca przedstawił sytuację, oraz wraz z innymi czekał na jego komentarz i rozkazy. Natomiast on czuł się bardziej zagubiony w tym wszystkim niż reszta. Jakim był królem, jeśli nawet nie potrafił rozwiązać kłopotów królestwa?!

Zdawszy sobie z tego sprawę, już miał poprosić radę o podsumowanie i rozwiązanie, kiedy z tyłu pomieszczenia usłyszał trzask.

Obróciwszy głowę w tamtą stronę oczom Sinbada ukazał się Czarny Mag Królestwa Kou - Judal. Tylko, że nie był on taki, jakiego monarcha go zapamiętał.

Z białych, obszernych spodni, pozostały tylko strzępki, ledwie okrywające zalane krwią i białym płynem uda. Po chwili zastanowienia, z przerażeniem uzmysłowił sobie, że to sperma, i że krew nie pochodzi z nóg. Zrobiło mu się słabo.

Dalej, poraniony nożami brzuch maga nie chroniło nic, poza cieniutką, małą, przesiąkniętą krwią narzutą. Pleców nie było widać, ale mężczyzna mógł zgadywać, że nie są w dużo lepszym stanie.

Przenosząc się na szyję, zdobywca lochu nie zauważył naszyjnika, ani śladów. Śnieżnobiała, oprócz jednego szczegółu... Władca zmrużył oczy. Nie, to nie mogło być! A jednak...

Na białej skórze Judala był złoty symbol Omegi.

\- Alladyn? - zapytał zszokowany Sinbad.

\- To możliwe - powoli powiedział mały Magi. - Były takie przypadki.

W dzisiejszym społeczeństwie już prawie nie było Omeg. Były one kruchymi, delikatnymi stworzeniami, potrafiącymi chwycić miecz i walczyć, jak i zaopiekować się domem i dziećmi. Nawet kiedyś męskie omegi były cudem, szczególnie szanowanym. Niestety, kiedyś ludzie zaczęli je mordować, wierząc kłamstwom. Zanim się otrząsneli, było za późno. Nieliczne, przetrwałe do dzisiaj, były objęte ochroną. Każdy znał ich imiona. Większości.

Magi byli magami Rukh. Jednymi z najsilniejszych. Dotychczas znano tylko dwie Omegi wśród tych istot. Teraz - trzy.

\- To może być sztuczka... - cicho zaczął Drakon.

Ale Sinbad jeszcze zwrócił uwagę na poranione nadgarstki, złamane paznokcie, rozbiegany wzrok Maga i czarne, splątane, długie włosy.

\- Nie sądze - wyraził swoją opinię. Spojrzał na chłopca w rogu pokoju.

\- To nie sztuczka. Rukh się o niego martwią i bardzo go chronią. Szanują go. Czarne, jak i białe - Alladyn go poparł.

\- Co w takim razie teraz? .- zapytał Alibaba.

Alfa spojrzał na niegdyś dumnego, zaś teraz skulonego i przestraszonego chłopaka. Zdecydował.

\- Niech każdy wyjdzie, oprócz mnie i Alladyna. Ja'far, pójdź do kuchni, i każ zrobić coś do jedzenia. Lekkiego, może zupa. Każ także przygotować pokój - rozkazał, wstając z piedestału.

\- Ale... - Alibaba protestował, lecz Masror wyciągnął go na korytarz. Ja'far zamknął drzwi.

Król spokojnie i powoli zbliżył się do Maga. Młodszy stał nadal w cieniu.

Z każdym krokiem, który czynił monarcha, wyrocznia się cofała. W końcu dotarł on w kąt i zbił się w kulkę, próbując nie płakać.

To zachowanie rozbiło serce Sindryjczyka. Kucnął w odległości 2 kroków i wyciągnął ręke. Lekko dotknął głowy chłopaka, wydobywając kolejne łkanie.

\- Judal... Judal, spójrz na mnie - powiedział kojącym i spokojnym głosem, pocierając jego prawe ucho. - Popatrz na mnie.

Tamten powoli uniósł głowę.

\- To ja. Sinbad. Nic nie zrobię. Dobrze? Teraz zjesz, wykąpiesz się i pójdziesz spać. Rozumiesz, Judal? - pytał, zbliżając się na krok. Drugi go obserwował. - Juteo wszystko opowiesz, ok? - to spowodowało cichy szloch. - Nie płacz... Shhh... Opowiesz, kiedy będziesz mógł - poprawił się, siadając przed brunetem. - Zawołam Alladyna i pójdziemy stąd. Dobrze? Nie bój się mnie - ostatni raz zapytał, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. Mag pokiwał głową.

Alfa bez problemu wzięła go w ramiona, nie zwracając uwagi na płyny i krew. Mag zacisnął oczy. Sinbad zaczął masować mu skroń, zanim się trochę nie odprężył. Wtedy wyszli na korytarz, idąc za niebieskowłosym.


	2. Mój doradca?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja'far zaczyna mieć kłopoty. Jak król poradzi sobie z nowym rannym przyjacielem?

Sinbad niósł rannego Judala w stronę przygotowanych kwater. Trochę dziwił się, kiedy całą drogę nie spotkał Ja'fara. W końcu wydawałoby się, że ten nie odstępuje go na krok. Ale król uznał, że jego doradca pewnie nie chce spotykać się z byłym wrogiem. Całe myśli skupił na Czarnym Magu.

Ja'far szedł korytarzem do sali Generałów. Miał zamiar poinformować znajdujące się tam osoby, że pokoje są gotowe. Nagle zaczęło mu być gorąco, lecz zignorował to. Po pewnym czasie stało się to tak uciążliwe, że musiał na chwilę usiąść. Schonił się we wnęce muru, kilka drzwi od celu. Zdjął nakrycie głowy. Z tego miejsca miał świetny widok na zachodzące słońce i taflę wody. Pomimo nastania wieczoru, czuł się tylko gorzej. Rozpiął górną część tuniki i zdjął pantofle. Przyciągnął kolana do brody. 

Znikąd zaczął rozmyślać o Sinbadzie - jego głębokim, rozkazującym głosie i złotych oczach, nakazujących pójść za nim, patrzącym z troską... I o jego rękach...

W tym momencie otworzył oczy. Chyba zrozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Było mu niedobrze. 

Ja'far urodził się Omegą, ale nie było to akceptowane w Sham Lash. Większość świata uważała ich za dar, organizacja - za przekleństwo. W takich poglądach on się wychował. Od dzieciństwa brał tabletki i zaprzeczał potrzebom. Kiedy poznał Sinbada, myślał o ujawnieniu swojej tożsamości, ale nie chciał być dla nich ciężarem. Nie wiedzieli. Po zbudowaniu Sindrii i wstąpieniu Zdobywcy na tron, były zabójca poczuł się bezpieczny, miał dom i przyjaciół. Nie chciał tego niszczyć. Nie dowiedzieli się. Brał ciągle tabletki - codziennie. Dzisiaj rano też. Był zdezorientowany. Co się stało?

Uczucia upało nie dało się z niczym porównać. Niewyobrażalne gorąco i ciągła potrzeba alfy była przytłaczająca. Doradca zaskomlał, a uświadomiwszy sobie to, zakrył ręką usta. Poczuł smar sączący się z jego odbytu i otwarte rany na jego udach. Były one pamiątką po dawnym życiu. Często się otwierały.

Wracając do teraźniejszości, mężczyzna próbował się podnieść, ale zawodził. Pomimo tego, ciągle próbował, bo musiał stąd odejść, zanim ktoś go znajdzie. Jego umysł był trochę zamglony, a fioletowo- włosa alfa częściej w nim gościła. Jak miał się poddać, usłyszał kroki. Wyjrzał i zobaczył obiekt jego marzeń, niosący Judala i idącego za nimi Aladyna. Część jego wściekła się na obraz innej Omegi u króla, ale zbył to. Oni minęli go jakby nic.

\- Nie widzą cię! Jesteś dla nich nikim! - jego myśli stawały się coraz czarniejsze, a on rozpaczliwie nie chciał utonąć. Jeszcze bardziej zamknął się w sobie i zaczął płakać. W takim stanie znalazła go Yamraiha.

\- Ja'far. Chodź tu - wyszeptała, widząc, co się z nim dzieje. Była w fazie beta. Nie stanowiła zagrożenia, więc pozwolił jej się poprowadzić. Sam nie miał siły.

Następne, co pamiętał, to leżenie w jego łóżku, czując, że spada. Że jest źle, źle, źle. Nie było zapachu jego alfy, nie było! Ale będąc w takim stanie nic nie mógł zrobić, oprócz skomlenia, kwilenia i łkania. Ledwo czuł, jak ściągnięto z niego tunikę i druty. Było za gorąco! Nie widział, jak Magini wyszła. Był smutny.

Sinbad odprawił Aladyna przed drzwiami i wszedł z Judalem w ramionach. Położył go na łóżku i poszukał w szafie drewnianej szkatułki. Wyjął z niej czarne wstążki na kostki, nadgarstki i na szyję. Założył je nieprzytomnemu Magiemu. Potem wziął zestaw medyczny i zaczął naprawiać chłopaka (ma tu 20 lat).

W czasie opatrywania cięcia na brzuchu, monarcha poczuł smakowity zapach. Dziwił się od kogo on pochodzi, ale powstrzymał się od wybięgnięcia i sprawdzenia tego. Dalej nakładał bandaże.

Gdy skończył, ubrał Omegę w białą szatę z herbem Sindrii. Symbolizm odnotowany. Posprzątał i umył się.

Chwilę po tym, do pomieszczenia wpadła Yamraiha i zasapana tłumaczyła:

\- Ja' far... Jest Omegą - rozszerzył oczy. Wysłuchał jej raportu i poprosił o przygotowanie zestawu medycznego. Kiedy poszła, ze szkatułki wyciągnął zielony, zdobiony zestaw.

Był on najlepszy ze wszystkich. Stworzył go kiedyś na zamówienie, na żart dla wspomnianego doradcy. Nie wiedział, jak jemu się przyda. 

Spojrzał ostatni raz na śpiącego Czarnego Maga i wyszedł do pokoju dalej.

Jak wszedł, zauważył brak Magiczki Wody, oraz słodki zapach. Poświęcił chwilę na opanowanie się i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Podszedł do zbitej kupki, zwanej Ja'farem. Usiadł obok niego, a ten nieśmiało próbował się do niego zbliżyć. Obalił jego wysiłki, aby następnie posadzić go sobie na kolanach. Schował on głowę w jego szyi, objął go ramionami, a poplamione krwią nogi dał wokół tułowia.

Sinbad zobaczył to jako dowód zaufania, i się uśmiechnął. Z łatwością mógłby zrobić z chłopakiwm (19 lat), co by chciał. Ale on tylko pogłaskał jego głowę i założył mu obrożę. Ten jeszcze bardziej obnażył gardło. Dostał lekkie drapabie zębami. Kwilił. 

\- Położysz się dla mnie na plecach? - zapytał, a ten zrobił to od razu. - Dobry chłopak - wspomniał i obserwował, jak Omega się cieszy. Było to smutne, bo prawdopodobnie była to pierwsza, jaką dostał. Żeglarz obiecał sobie, e da mu ich dużo.

Założył ograniczenia na nadgarstki i kostki, oraz obserwował, jak pięknie je chłopak przyjmuje. Zaczynając zszywać rany, pomyślał, że to będzie długi czas.


End file.
